Insert Me 1 the power insertion
by dregonicewing35
Summary: What if you were given the chance to make your favorite books,movies videogames and tv shows go the way you want well I am about to get that chance.
1. Chapter 1

Insert Me: The Power Insertion

Chapter 1 Where the Hell am I

Relationships Tommy/Kim Jason/Kat Billy/Trini Zach/Angela, Adam/Tanya, Justin/OC Me/OC, Rocky/Aisha

( ) depicts A/N unless otherwise said at the beginning of the chapter

_Thoughts: Italics_

(This is the first story in series of stories known as the Insert Me Saga so far I have come up with nine titles in the series which I would like to do if anyone wants to help me co-author this Saga. Please contact me I would love the help and also if anyone would like to beta this story for me I would like the help, and if anyone would also like to give Ideas for worlds to visit it would be appreciated very much. Some of the worlds I am planning on hitting are Harry Potter That is the main crossover with Power Rangers Star Wars Smallville Final Fantasy 10 and 10-2 Kingdom Hearts FF 4,7,8,9 some other worlds would be fine with me. Also, I am doing this under the assumption that every single videogame book Television show or movie that I use is all in the same universe where every show book movie or videogame idea is happening and they are all connected to each other. Meaning Harry Potter's England is on the same Earth as Smallville Kansas and so is the Power Rangers state of California. Every story has to be connected back to the first story which would be this one and since this is a Power Ranger Story Every other character used has to somehow relate back to the Power Ranger Characters)

(I am in no way a gymnast or a person who takes martial arts but I will looking into martial arts just before or after I finish college, and for the record I am a nineteen year old college student but for sake of all the places I am going I turning back the clock to be a sixteen year old student in any and all places I visit.)

Summary: What if you were given the chance to change your favorite books; television shows movies and video games to how you wanted them to go? Well, I am about to get that chance.

Disclaimer: I own none of it except myself who I am putting into this story and my original character Saban Entertainment and Disney own the rights to Power Rangers and a couple of the concepts I will be using like my family disappearing and being able to travel to different worlds that concept is owned by none other then D.J McHale creator of the wonderful Pendragon series

Real World Iowa 3:00 am My house

It was quiet evening at home for me due to the fact that it is 3:00 am in the morning. Now I am a night owl as everyone in my family can prove partly because it is the only time at which I can get any time at all to be alone without anyone at all bothering me. By the way my name is Steven and that is all I am telling you oh also I am nineteen as well As I said I am a night person and that is due to the fact that the people at Toon Disney used to show Power Rangers Generations at 3:00 am in the morning. Now as many of those loyal fans of the series from the beginning of the series will tell you probably the most idiotic things that Saban Entertainment did was that of three things in the series known as the power rangers First, they got rid of Thuy Trang, ( May she rest in peace she will always be one of my top five female rangers) Austin St. John, and Walter Jones Then, having David Yoast take on a smaller role of no longer being a ranger and replacing Kim with Kat(not that she wasn't bad but her and Tommy _SHUDDER!!)_ and that letter crap A lot of fans were angry over that I know I was I have long wished to be able to jump into the television universe that was Power Rangers and Pull Strings (This is fan fiction so that is exactly what I am doing). This is the story of my foray into that universe This is the story of My Power Insertion.

Sorry got a little sidetrack there so where was after I did my kind of Final Fantasy 10 montage thing.

Ah yes the beginning of my journey as the trainer of Heroes.

Well anyway it was 3:00 am and everyone in my house was asleep thankfully otherwise when this happened my mother would have been out in our living room faster than white on rice telling me to shut up, turn off the T.V and go to bed. Anyway I do like to get sidetracked I was getting ready to watch one of my all time favorite episodes of Power Rangers. The one with him in it. The most famous ranger ever who will probably be remembered when Power Rangers' hits season 50. That's right Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver in the Evil Green Ranger Saga. (JDF rules. He still ruled when he came back for one season to show all the loyal fans where Tommy ended up in 2004. Thank You for whoever convinced him that he should do that. That season renewed my faith in the series that was lost after Time Force). Anyway I had my munchies in one hand and drinks in the other waiting. Then the credits started rolling and I watched transfixed for some reason this time

_Weird!? Why I am I staring at these credits like my life depended on it? I have seen these credits a thousand times. Huh, must be my imagination._ How wrong I was. As the credits ended I all of a sudden got the urge to walk to the television. When I was half way there it shut off. Now that got me a little irritated. I turned around to go back and grab the remote. When all of a sudden I heard the sound of two things which were very familiar to me in the Power Rangers Universe. First was the Dragon Flute and Second, was a woman's voice that was very soothing and strangely Bitish She was reciting something that I had made up as a kid (Not really but for the sake of the story I am just saying I did this.)

**_Please Morphing Grid and Masters Hear my cry_**

**_I call upon the Great Power and the animals of the crane and falcon; rulers of the sky _**

**_Bring me the one who is beyond our world._**

**_Bring me the one who is to train the warriors many to be just and fair_**

_**Help him rulers fly through the air**_

_**Bring him here in the twinkling of an eye.**_

( I know very crappy rhyming scheme if anyone else wants to write an incantation of evocation go right ahead and send it to me I will gladly use something else and dedicate the next chapter or two the person that does this. My only rule is it has to rhyme and look and sound well written Thanks.)

Then all of a sudden a giant white and pink bubble surrounded me and it was very warm and comforting and I saw that I was being pulled toward the light (Ha! Ha! Head towards the light I am writing my own death sequence. Also, Glinda, the Good Witch anyone)

Now for some reason I wasn't as afraid as I should be, but I was also kind of in shock because it's not everyday that one hears the Dragon Flute as if they themselves are playing it and a voice reciting something one came up with as a kid. It's not also an everyday occurrence that one gets sucked into a white light in a pink and white bubble. Any way as I was getting pulled towards I started fighting it, but it held firm I screamed Mom! Help me! Please Let me Go! I went on like that for five minutes before I realized that the bubble was sound proof. So I just resign myself to the fact that I had just entered the Twilight Zone, and so I just sat down and I entered the light with the voice and the Dragon Flute's Music getting stronger. The bubble just seamlessly passed through the screen of my family's television where the light, voice, and sound were coming from. Suddenly, I felt very tired so I just did the natural thing that popped in to my mind. I let the darkness claim me. It seemed like five minutes to me, however, when I woke up I was on a rocky beach littered with bones that seemed beyond familiar to me. Yet, I could not place it right at that second. So, I started looking at my surrounding seeing that the ground was littered with animal carcasses. Now, I was really starting to freak.

_Why is this so familiar to me? I know I have seen this place before but where and when. Where the HELL am I?_

I looked around for something to use as a walking stick and saw a long femur bone that was white and it was about three feet long. I picked it up and tested it strength it held like steel.

Good so if I get attacked I at least have a weapon to defend myself. So I started down the beach heading near vegetation and hopefully walking to where a settlement was where I could get some shelter and food for the night.

In the back of my head the thought kept nagging me that I had seen this place before but for the life of me.

Suddenly, I hear a branch snap from behind and I all sudden hear bird cawing and the flapping of wings and what sound like pigeons.

What the hell was that I thought as I held my staff out in two handed position to get ready to fight off whoever or whatever was out there. After about five minutes of nothing coming into view I turned around and started to walk again. Before I even took my first step I was grabbed from behind now I had never taken a martial arts class in my life and I never took gymnastics because I suffer from cerebral palsy so I just did the only I could think of and elbowed whatever had me in the gut. It felt like I had hit hardened clay. I then took its arm and flipped it over my shoulder and got the shock of my life as it landed it was a putty and then I was able to look around and see that I was surrounded by putties and big black birds that I recognized as Tengas from the latter part of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers when they had gotten their ninja powers

_What the hell PUTTIES AND TENGAS! PUTTIES AND TENGAS AREN'T REAL!_

Just then a Tenga came charging at me and I did the only thing I could think of. I blindly grabbed my staff and took a wild baseball swing and got a satisfying crunch as the bone connected and it sent the Tenga flying back about twenty feet. The tengas just stood there in shock that I was able to send one of them flying but then they and the putties started coming after me. Then it hit me. I knew exactly where I was. All the clues seemed to fit together. The jungle, the carcasses, and the putties and Tengas along with the rhyme. I was in the Power Rangers universe. More specifically I was on Pheados.

"_Oh SHIT!! I'm on PHEADOS!!"_ was the last thought in my head before about 5 tengas and 10 putties came charging at me.

(DUM! DUM! DUM! What will happen? Will I survive? Will I totally kick ass? Will a certain warrior with whistling sticks come and save me? Find out in a couple days when I post next chapter Finding my way.)

(For those of you curious yeah I do suffer from a disease known as cerebral palsy. It is a disease that can affect your motor functions and in more severe cases unable to walk and incapable of speech I believe I only have a slight case and am a very bright person I just not as physically able as some people. Mine is so mild that if I passed you on the street you would not know I had and the only you would is if I told you like I just did or if you knew someone who had it and knew what to look for or had it yourself and knew what to look for. ANYWAY the next chapter will be out in a couple of days I hope. Please Read & Review and tell me what you think!! Flaming reviews will be used to keep me warm)


	2. Chapter 2

Power Insertion 1

Ships Same

Rating M

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Power Ranger Related Just Myself

An: I know I have not written a chapter in a really long time and for that I am really sorry. It is just that college got really hectic for me and I ended up neglecting it and then when summer finally did come I ended up having a job that just took up a lot of my time and then school started again I will from now on write a chapter a week I have had some great Ideas and I had another couple of Crossovers that I came up with These having to do with He-Man and She-Ra along with Angel and Buffy TVS Also add in Winx Club and Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog. You got about six more future Titles to the Insert Me Series with PR and HP being the central focus. Oh and Thank You Raven Hufflepuff for being my first Reviewer this is dedicated to you.

So without further ado

Chapter 2 Finding My Way

From Last Chapter

'_OH SHIT! I am on Pheados,_' was my last thought and with that the putties and tengas started coming my way

Now on with Chapter 2

I was caught off guard as they rushed me, but I was able to out run them and get to higher ground where I knew I would have the advantage. So, after I reached the higher ground I took my walking stick, and held in a two handed position across my body. By this time the tengas and the putties got there and I squared off. I took one look and what I saw made me smile these weren't Rita's putties that you had to fight Oh No these were Zedd's putties with the Z. I smiled as I recalled the one line that I believe Jason said when they first fought these kinds of putties. "AIM for the Z Guys."

I took one look at them and then rushed them letting out a battle cry that I did not know I had in me. I was in heaven. Here I was fighting the foot soldiers most used in my favorite program as a kid.

I punched the first putty I came to and it felt I hit steel, but I did not care. It broke apart and I laughed. The tengas and putties saw me in a new light I had become a threat and now they were treating me as such.

I looked at them with a gleam in my eye and ran forward I did a kick to the torso of the next putties, and then just elbowed the Z and he burst apart. This is when it started getting ugly. The other putties and tengas decided to bum rush me. It was too much and I couldn't reach my staff to block them and they grabbed me.

All of a sudden a whistling like sound came over the air and I had to smile a little I knew that I would be alright. Just then a cloaked figured flipped into my vision and I saw the cloak come off while she was twirling the sticks. She had on the bikini type suit. I had become used to seeing when I watch MMPR The Movie. I was mesmerized by the way she went to town on the KFC rejects.

The whistling kept getting louder to the point that it was painful and the tengas let me go. Yet, the putties did not. I was kept tight in their hold while they watched the figure fight the tengas. So finally, I did the only thing I could and I rammed the back of my head into the clay foot soldier's face and he loosened his grip to where I was able to grab him pull flipped him over and stomped his chest. He then exploded while I turned and grabbed my walking stick. With weapon in hand I hit the two putties that I was between and then rolled out of the way as one decided it wanted to attack from behind. I swept my leg and he fell down and then I elbowed him in the chest. I still had two more to take care of that I could see. So I just played possum with them. They approached very close to me I just stood there and as they got close I grabbed their hands and threw them together at each other. They bumped chest and exploded with the light. That was the end of the putty patrollers.

When I got up and turned around I saw the woman looking at me curiously. As I moved to extend my hand in greeting I suddenly found myself laid out on the ground with a staff at my throat. Her low sweet English accented voice saying "_who are you_?"

I look into her warm brown eyes framed by her blond hair and I say, "Nice to see you to Dulcea."

AN: (Sorry I know very small update for being gone a long time but I promise I will write a bigger chapter The Next chapter title will be Ninja Me Up Dulce.

Also if you guys want more details in the fight I can do that so just let me know Also

Read and Review

The next person who Reads and Review will get Ninja me up Dulce dedicated to them and whoever gets the play on words I used for the title will get the a copy of the next chapter sent to them before it is posted.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: (Wow! It has been a long time since I updated my Power Insertion Saga. I can't believe it has been over a year I am really sorry about that this past year and a half has been crazy busy beyond belief. I bet you are all looking at me and wondering when I was going to update again. Truth is that I have not been thinking about this story a whole lot due to college, but now I am ready to continue my way in to the journey of the trainer of heroes. I think that the first story I should have been updating is my own personal prologue of my self -insertion into this universe. Well now I am back and as a 21 year old college senior I am ready to continue my journey on to being a NInjetti. However, here is my dilemma that I need to solve. I have 3 ways I can do this training a) I show every bit of training I go through b) I show only major milestones or c) I skip over everything and go straight to Angel Grove. Let me know and as for my first three reviewers sorry that this has been so long in coming. I have had a lot stuff that has been happening in my life, but anyway on with the story)

As always I own nothing and do not make a profit with this story what so ever Everything is owned by the respective companies

Chapter 2:

We left off: When I got up and turned around I saw the woman looking at me curiously. As I moved to extend my hand in greeting I suddenly found myself laid out on the ground with a staff at my throat. Her low sweet English accented voice saying "_who are you_?"

Chapter 3 Ninja Me Up Dulcea

"Who are you," she repeated again as I watched her stand at her full height with her staff at the ready when and if I was going to attack her. I stand there not knowing what to say. She is still looking at me wearily. Finally, after five minutes she becomes impatient. "I'll ask one last time who are you?" she says again in her low English accent. I finally snap out of it. Not sure what to say I reply "Somebody who knows both nothing and more than they should" I am a traveler and someone who is looking for a way to get home. How I got here is immaterial. What I need to do in order to leave is my only wish. However, I have no idea why or what I am here for. So I best be on my way?

Dulcea looks at me eyes narrow as if seeing I am deceiving her. She comes up to me and all I am thinking is "_OH SHIT PLEASE BUY IT."_ She looks at me weighing my answer. Finally, she turns and starts to walk leaving me in the dust and she turns around after the first five feet as I have still not left the spot on I was in and says to me, "Well come on then we have much to do and very little time and very little to do it in."

Wait What?" I say

"We have very little time to get to the platform to the Neola Jungle and I have much to teach you." she replies.

"T-T-Teach me?" confusion in my voice because as far as I know I just want to go home.

Her response is simple "Yes you have much to learn if you are to be fulfilling your destiny."

"W- What destiny."I say still confused as to what is going on.

You are here because of the Great Power. What purpose you will serve I know not but let us not waste the opportunity we are given. With that she walks away from me and I run to catch up with her. All the while thinking:_ "What is that famous line that Captain Kurt says, "Beam me up Scotty." Yeah that it except in my case it's "Ninja me up Dulcea." _ As I run off after her in order to catch up. I know that this is going to be one crazy ride I just hope I am up to the challenge whatever I am doing here_._

AN: Well another chapter done again sorry this is so short. Here is my question for chapter four should I skip the training show all the training or just the major milestone. Also should the main character me be less accepting in the next chapter since it will finally have sunk in that I can't get home let me know.

Also Raven Hufflepuff Princess Jenna 89 and Galit Mirav this chapter was done for you because I know you guys have waited a long time for this chapter. This one is so short so that I can get back into writing longer chapters. Thanks. Please R and R and watch out for the next chapter of Harry Potter and the Return of the Dragon Master soon as well as the fourth Chapter of story called A Walk to Remember on Phadeos or you want me to do what?


End file.
